


I'm Too Gay For This

by orphan_account



Series: Unrelated Hamilton Soulmate AUs [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His mother had always worried that he spent too much time there for his health, and that he didn’t eat enough. But Hercules knew he ate just fine. When he got injured, he spent his time sewing, and got a similar calm out of it. He guessed that it had something to do with the repetitive motion. He was free to just kind of zone out, while still paying attention to something. It was peaceful.</p><p>His hobbies had the fortunate side-effect of giving him a physique worthy of his soulmark, “FUCK. That man can bench press me all night long.” "</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Too Gay For This

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate!AU idea from this post: http://promptsfordays.tumblr.com/post/147813804435/soulmate-au-where-your-tattoo-shows-the-first
> 
> "SOULMATE AU WHERE YOUR TATTOO SHOWS THE FIRST THING YOUR SOULMATE THOUGHT WHEN THEY SAW YOU. "

Hercules Mulligan had always been very anxious, but he had been fortunate enough to have a football coach for a father who had placed him on a team as soon as he was able. He had always been an active kid, and when he got older, he realized that lifting was something that helped him relax. There was something about the repetitive motion and the burn that calmed him down. Whenever he got stressed or too worried, he could always head over to gym and work it out.

His mother had always worried that he spent too much time there for his health, and that he didn’t eat enough. But Hercules knew he ate just fine. When he got injured, he spent his time sewing, and got a similar calm out of it. He guessed that it had something to do with the repetitive motion. He was free to just kind of zone out, while still paying attention to something. It was peaceful.

His hobbies had the fortunate side-effect of giving him a physique worthy of his soulmark, “FUCK. That man can bench press me all night long.” He didn’t know how he’d feel if he had been the type to not gain muscle easily. 

Probably like shit.

But he didn’t have to worry about that. As long as he stayed in shape, he was going to meet his soulmate. Hercules had been waiting to meet his soulmate for as long as he could remember. He had a bit of a panic when he realized he was gay, but quickly realized that his soulmate must be gay too. After all, that was how it worked. 

Hercules went through high school living a pretty good life. His parents loved him, and his siblings were great. He played football, and was friendly with all the other guys on the team. He wasn’t exactly out, but people didn’t really question his decision not to date anyone since he could hide behind the excuse of his soulmate. He spent his time after practices and workouts studying, and he spent time working on his sewing projects too.

He was ready to do something with his life when he went to college. 

Hercules thought that the first couple of weeks would be spent doing the welcome activities and adjusting to classes and joining new clubs and sports. He didn’t really play any sports, but he figured he could always go to the open practices for some of the clubs, and he’d always be able to workout. 

He was wrong to think he could expect college to go a certain way. After all, no one could expect their roommate to be one Alexander Hamilton. He was a genius, that went without a doubt. But, he was also one of the worst types of roommates you could have imagined. Hercules liked to think of himself as a pretty easy-going guy - he was the type that got alone with most people. He thought going random wouldn’t be that bad of an idea, after all, you both had to live with the other - so you had to reach some sort of agreement, right.

Wrong. Alexander Hamilton lived his life the way he was going to live it, and everyone around him simply had to adjust. At first it was fine, Alex had seemed a little nervous at first, and quite anxious about everything. Hercules could understand, from what he knew about his roommate, he’d be anxious too if he had been in his position. 

Hercules was grateful for Alexander being in his life, though. He was sure college wouldn’t have started nearly as quickly as it had were it not for him. Alexander went out into the world prepared to fight to take it on, and he dragged everyone else along with him. Hercules probably would never have met John and Laf had it not been for Alex, and they had become his closest friends.

John and Alex were soulmates, and their soulmarks were quite amusing. Alex had no shame with his. He had “I’m in love” written down his left forearm, and had no problem showing it off. It might have seemed overly sappy and cute had Hercules not known that John and Alex met when Alex had tried to fight a very large man over a slur he had said. 

John had “I need to lick all of his freckles” going down the length of his spine in Alexander’s distinct, elegant hand that Hercules really didn’t know how to describe as anything other than swoopy.  
It was through Alexander that Hercules met Thomas. 

Or rather, Hercules heard about Thomas through Alexander the first day that classes started, but didn’t actually meet him until after spring break of that same year. 

Alex had come bursting into their dorm after class, complaining about this one kid in his polisci class who had managed to start a debate in the first five minutes. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been brought up, and everyone had been asked to give their opinions on the man if they felt comfortable doing so. Alexander, of course, had been - and so was Thomas. 

Hercules had gotten the vibe that they weren’t even arguing about anything specific, but that it had devolved into them shouting at each other across the room about the way which the other spoke. They had actually shared the same opinion, but had a problem with how the other presented it. The professor had signed them both up for the debate team, which she was an advisor for, and Alex hadn’t stopped complaining about Thomas Jefferson since. 

Every day Hercules was treated to some rant about something Thomas did - be it the way he pronounced a certain word, his legit opinion on how the country should be run, or how he dared to wear a pink checked shirt with purple corduroys and consider it fashion. If he didn’t know better, Hercules might think that Alexander had a thing for Thomas, but he knew that John held Alexander’s heart firmly in his grasp.

It was three in the morning when Hercules was woken up by very loud knocking at his door. He had gotten very good at sleeping through most things, since Alex never seemed to sleep ever, and had no problem carrying on with normal activities no matter the hour. However, Alexander was not in the dorm that night, so that left Hercules to take care of whatever this is.

His very first thought when opening the door was “Who the fuck does this fucker think he is?” 

Hercules had once been very opposed to swearing, but once he understood his soulmark, he realized that he should probably adjust to such language, and had since adopted it into his daily life. If he had realized that taking on such a habit would end up with Thomas Jefferson having those words emblazoned on his rib cage, he probably wouldn’t have changed that particular quirk of his.

But Hercules didn’t know that the man in front of him was his soulmate, and so he simply told him that Alexander wasn’t here, and was probably either in the library or with John. 

Thomas was the type of man that when flustered, he talked, a lot. He had that in common with Alex, which made some of their first conversations outside of class both awkward and time-consuming. Thomas was very flustered right now. Alexander’s roommate, Hercules, was standing in front of him shirtless, and Thomas suddenly found himself to be very sweaty. 

Thomas couldn’t tell you what went through his head at first, but his second thought was definitely ‘I’m too gay for this’ before he started to talk. 

Hercules could barely able to keep up with what the man in front of him was saying, but he thought he caught the main gist: the man was the Thomas Jefferson of which Alexander constantly complained, and he had been working on a project with Alex. Alex had decided to write his notes and such for it in French, which normally wouldn’t be a problem since Thomas spoke French, but it actually was a problem because Alexander’s french was different from Thomas’ and also Thomas couldn’t read Alexander’s handwriting when he wrote too fast.

Hercules quickly decided he was too tired for this, and pulled Thomas into the room, before promptly crashing into his own bed and falling asleep.

The next morning, Hercules found himself waking to the sound of soft snores. The guy from the night before, Thomas, had apparently made himself at home in Alexander’s bed and was currently sleeping. 

Thomas was really cute.

Hercules really wished Alexander could have said something about that, because he really wasn’t prepared for this. Thomas hadn’t taken his glasses off before falling asleep, so they were kind of smooshed against his face. He had fallen asleep on top of Alex’s unmade covers, and had a hand balled up in the sheets. It was adorable, and that was probably the first moment Hercules could claim he fell a little in love with Thomas.

He grabbed a blanket from his own bed and covered Thomas with it before grabbing his stuff and heading out to shower.

When he came back Thomas was gone, but a piece of paper with a number written on it was in his place.

Hercules smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do Jeffercles, it holds a near and dear place in my heart <3
> 
> Please feel free to come pester me at my tumblr: kookookarli.tumblr.com or my twitter: @theunnamedgod
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
